


to the waters and the wild

by glass_icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://imochan.livejournal.com/297961.html?thread=1909481#t1909481">this prompt</a> at imochan's Remus/Sirius love post.</p>
    </blockquote>





	to the waters and the wild

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://imochan.livejournal.com/297961.html?thread=1909481#t1909481) at imochan's Remus/Sirius love post.

Some nights, Remus gets restless waiting for the moon to rise. He'll sneak out alone after everyone is asleep, sometimes wearing James's Invisibility Cloak, but more often in the old Slytherin-green blazer Sirius refuses to acknowledge the existence of (because green is better than red for hiding in the shadows, for camouflage in the wood).

Remus loves the feel of the Forbidden Forest after dark, the shivery sensation of trespassing-that-isn't when he walks in on two legs. The forest is in his blood as much as the moon, as much as the wild, and so its secrets are open to him as they are to no one else- a place he knows that knows him; a place he loves (and Remus does, whole-hearted and helpless) that loves him back, the brush of each leaf and low-hanging branch like a welcome, an embrace.

He's standing at the edge of a clearing one night, watching the moonlight through the leaves, when he feels a prickling at the back of his neck and turns to find Sirius, watching him.

"Moony," Sirius whispers, pale and wide-eyed in the dark.

"What-"

Sirius reaches out, wrapping cold fingers around his wrist. "I heard you leaving tonight," he says. "What are you doing?"

"Walking," Remus replies.

"Why here?"

Remus blinks. "I like it here. It's... home, sort of. I feel like I belong."

Sirius's grip tightens. "Here? Not with us?" _Not with me_ , he doesn't say.

Remus stares back, unable to frame a response. "That's different," he says at last. "You know it is."

Sirius slides his hand up Remus's forearm, leaning in until their foreheads touch. "Don't go," he says, a curl of breath gusting across Remus's cheek. "Don't go where I can't follow you."

Remus closes his eyes, feeling the cool hum of the forest all around him, only Sirius's heat keeping the chill at bay. "All right," he says shakily, "all right."

The forest, after all, can wait.


End file.
